Naruto: Grimm Reality
by Sevyne11
Summary: What if the God's of Light and Darkness chose to go to the Elemental Nations instead of Remnant? The result is a world filled with all sorts of new and dangerous creatures and people, if gigantic tailed monsters and crazy overpowered eyeballs weren't already enough for you.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY**

**This story takes place in the Naruto-Verse but will have a lot of Aspects from RWBY within it. (Grimm, Faunus, Characters, Relics, etc.)**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: PROLOGUE

Darkness. For miles and miles, all that could be seen was inky black darkness that threatened to consume any who dared to step foot into it. Yet, among that darkness, there existed a tiny light. A light that took the form of a scroll.

At first, it seemed that the overwhelming darkness would consume the scroll, the sheer vastness of it overpowering the tiny light that the item emitted. Yet, despite the disadvantage, the scroll seemed to have-It began to open, repelling the darkness as it unfurled. As the light continued to spread, a masculine figure began to materialize over the scroll.

He was seemingly hovering in the air, sitting in a cross-legged position as he did so. His hair was of a silver hue being spiky in nature. His skin was a pasty whitish-grey with various wrinkles, showing his age. His eyes were that of a strange purple color, a ripple pattern going through both of them, while in the center of his forehead was a third eye that had a multitude of tomoe within it. His entire being and attire screamed ancient, save for the oddly placed glass spectacles that were of a brown shade.

The scroll kept unfurling in an infinite fashion, never stopping as it continued to remove darkness from the area. After a brief moment of this phenomenon, the man finally spoke-his deep and gruff voice the sheer volume of his voice sending a shockwave throughout the area.

"Let me tell you a story..a story of gods, men, and monsters." His voice continued to pulse throughout the area, bouncing off of invisible walls to create an echoing effect.

"A long, long time ago, the land was ruled by two sibling gods. One was a god of light while the other was a god of darkness. The two of them had constant arguments on how the land should be ruled, and as a result, decided to split the land, their respective human followers living on the side their god lived on."

The man would then wave his hand, causing the scenery to shift into that of a gigantic crater. In the epicenter of the said crater was a tree-a tree so big that it towered above the clouds. "The brother gods combined their powers to create this tree as the dividing point between the two sides, creating a firm law that eating the fruit from this divine tree was forbidden."

Once again the scenery would shift, this time to that of people. Men and women who were thriving, the gifts from their respective gods making them prosper. "For a time things were well, people never went hungry, war didn't exist, and everyone treated each other equally. Animals were given human form, being dubbed as a new race called the Faunus, and like humans, they thrived. Sadly..this era of peace would not last forever."

Once again the scenery would change, this time showing two gigantic armies clashing in the crater that the divine tree resided in. One side had an insignia of the sun on their banners, while the other was of a moon. In the sky above the battlefield, two dragons were fighting each other ferociously. One was a golden eastern style dragon that was radiating light, while the other was a western-style dragon that was oozing with darkness. "The two brothers began to fight once more, both of them unsatisfied with the amount and quality of land that they had. However, amongst the chaos of this war, there was one woman who followed neither god. She was devastated by the state the world was in due to the gods' petty war and without realizing the consequences, broke the divine law the gods had set in place."

The scenery shift this time was much more sudden, it was high up above the divine tree. The sky was dark, and the moon was a blood red-covered in a strange pattern. Three figures were there, a woman with long white hair and the two gods both still in their dragon form.

"A single woman, Kaguya Otsutsuki broke the sacred law and ate fruit from the divine tree, granting her a portion of both gods' powers. Using her newly gained powers she had stopped all fighting between the mortal races of the world, and caught the brothers ire because of it."

The man would then will the scene to move in closer so that the battle could be heard and seen.

* * *

"Kaguya! You have broken the divine decree and have eaten from the God Tree. Have you anything to say for yourself before your punishment is dealt?" It was the golden dragon who spoke. His anger filled voice causing lightning to light up the clouds in a brilliant display of power.

Kaguya glared in response, her teeth moving in a snarl like fashion. "A decree that you gods created! This world deserves better than two petty gods willing to destroy and recreate the world over a land dispute! I will destroy both of you with my bare hands, and rule this world the correct way afterward!"

It had happened in an instant, without any sound or any sight as a warning Kaguya would suddenly find herself in the grip of the God of Darkness, one of his hands firmly wrapped around her throat as if to choke the life out of her. "And what is your 'correct way'? Peace through fear? Pah! If you rule like that then everyone will end up as you have..."

He would then let go of her for only a mere second, before quickly using his draconian tail to strike her in a whip-like fashion, making an audible crack once it collided with Kaguya- shattering every bone in her body as she was flung like a ragdoll towards the God of Light, said being catching her limp body in one of his clawed hands. "...As nothing more than a pathetic worm who doesn't know their place in the world."

The dark god would then raise a clawed hand, creating a massive black orb that seemed to warp space itself. Then, without a second thought, he would snap, shattering the orb and sending the shards to the far reaches of the planet. What followed could only be described as a massacre, anything land the shards made contact with dissipated into nothingness, killing any and all who resided there. The destruction lasted for what seemed like an endless amount of time, before finally stopping on an eerily quiet note.

The God of Light would then heal Kaguya, placing her head in-between two of his claws so that he could show her the damage his brother had done. It was gone, almost all of the world was completely erased. Entire continents simply ceased to exist, seawater being the only thing replacing them. Only one landmass was left, the shockwaves from the destruction causing the edges to break off and form islands. "This is your punishment Kaguya. You wanted to rule so badly...and so you shall."

Without wasting a second, he would send a pulse of energy through her head rendering her unconscious, before letting her limp body fall to the roots of the Divine Tree below. He would take one long glance at his brother before letting out a sigh and speaking. "Brother, it seems that this experiment was a failure..let us leave this accursed place."

The God of Darkness would simply nod in response, before bursting away in a pillar of darkness destroying a part of the moon as he did so. The God of Light would soon follow suit, leaving the world godless permanently.

* * *

The scenery would shift again, showing a grotesque creature rising out of a pool of bubbling darkness. Its eyes glowed a ferocious red, and it was covered in many bone like parts that only added to its intimidation factor. "When the gods left, they unintentionally left behind creatures of pure negativity-aptly named Grimm by Kaguya herself." Abominations born from the souls of those slain by the dark god, existing only with the blackness of pain in their hearts.

The images would start flashing more quickly know, showing many things in rapid succession. Kaguya's children being born, the creation of the ten tails and its subsequent splitting, more wars between feudal clans, the eventual creation of the Hidden Village system, and the mantle of Kage being birthed, accompanied by needless wars, and needless death. It was like a vicious cycle that no one could escape from, a cycle that would keep going infinitely.

The images finally stopped when it reached one frozen scene..A giant nine-tailed fox with its claw pierced through a man and a woman, the two of them obviously trying to protect the two blond children at their feet. On top of the beasts head, two red-eyed warriors were fighting, one a woman with flowing blackhair-akin to ravens feathers, while the other was a masked man, with only one eye.

The scene would soon fade to black, revealing the strange space that it had all started in-the strange spectacled man just levitating there as he had been in the beginning, although now; he seemed to be sipping coffee from a mug. "The cycle is about to start anew. I wonder..will it be like its predecessors and repeat the same mistakes..or will it break the cycle and form a different path?"

* * *

**Uhm, this is my first attempt at a story so any tips or advice would be greatly appreciated! Please use constructive criticism though, I won't respond to or acknowledge you if you are an ass about it. **


	2. Night of Farewells

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY**

**This story takes place in the Naruto-Verse but will have a lot of Aspects from RWBY within it. (Grimm, Faunus, Characters, Relics, etc.)**

**Saujanatwo, .73,Autisimguy593,hawkeyestratos1996: Thank all of you very much! Your encouragement is greatly appreciated~**

**artley9:** **Thank you so, so much! I'll mak**e **sure to follow your advice going into the future!**

**merendinoemiliano: I went back and changed the energy thing to keep the continuity straight, animal clans will be explained later.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Night of Farewells

A pair of crimson eyes bolted open at the sound of a terrifying roar, the fear obvious within them. While the sound was unfamiliar to her, she knew that no Grimm in existence could produce something that terrifyingly loud. In her mind, she knew that could only mean one thing. The Kyuubi had been unleashed.

Within seconds she was off of her bed and fully suited up in her signature attire, a special shinobi flak jacket with the Konoha Police symbol emblazoned on the shoulder, accompanied by plated gauntlets painted in the same color as her eyes. At her hip, was an odachi with multiple Uchiha Clan symbols painted along the sheath.

As soon as she was out the door of her home, she was met with a multitude of Uchiha Clan members, all dressed in their police flaks, obviously awaiting instruction. Looking over them with a steely gaze the woman would finally speak.

"Status report!"

Within an instant, a man would step forward and comply with her order.

"The Kyuubi has been released through methods currently unknown, Lord Third along with a large contingent of ninja are currently on their way to combat it. Lord Fourth has not arrived on the battlefield yet, for reasons not yet known." The man who spoke had spiky black hair, and dull red eyes-a flask hanging loosely at his hips.

The woman's eyes widened in temporary fear as her speculations came true. If the Kyuubi was released then something had to have happened to Kushina and by extension-Minato.

Clearing her head of any doubts she had about their safety, she would look back over the crowd of shinobi with a plan already formulated in her head.

..only to find the man who had given the report taking a rather large swig from the previously idle flask.

Giving him the fiercest look she could muster, she would eventually shake her head and sigh-simply happy that he managed to report while drinking. "..Thank you Qrow."

The alcoholic would nod his head slightly, making sure to have a rather smug look on his face as he did so. "No problem sis."

Temporarily disregarding her sibling's..less than healthy habit, she would once again focus on her clan members.

"The Grimm are no doubt going to be attracted by all of the negative emotions caused by the Kyuubi. As a result, I am tasking all of you with preventing them from invading the village while I go and assist with the dealing of Kyuubi. Fugaku, you will take charge of the police force in my absence, understood?"

Said man would step forward and simply nod, before turning around and beginning to bark out orders to the other members. "You heard Raven, let's get moving-now!"

Almost immediately the large group of ninja would dash in separate directions each en route to deal with the approaching threat of the Grimm.

Without wasting a second, Raven would quickly bite her thumb to draw blood-before performing a multitude of hand signs, finally finishing by slamming her palm down on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!"

Almost immediately, a gigantic Raven appeared from the smoke of her technique. It looked like any other creature of its species, save for the red tribal tattoos on its chest and the icy blue eyes it possessed.

Hopping onto its back, Raven would will her to fly towards the direction the roaring of the Kyuubi was coming from. "Vernal, no time to explain! Just get me to the Kyubi as fast as possible!"

The summon would simply nod her head before taking off like a bullet, leaving a noticeable plume of dust in her wake.

As Raven got closer and closer to the battlefield, she couldn't help but worry about Kushina and Minato.

There was no way that Kushina would release the Kyuubi on purpose, even if the seal was weakened during childbirth. Minato was an expert seal master and should have been able to handle it with little to no difficulty. Yet, somehow the beast was freed and was now wreaking havoc to her village.

Something was drastically wrong-and she damn well intended to find out what it was.

Soon enough she arrived on the scene, watching with slight fear as the utterly massive beast was haphazardly destroying buildings, and swatting away ninja-like flies, the loud screams of civilians drowning out her sense of hearing.

Multiple explosions were being set off across its body from all the weapons and jutsu that were being used against it, but sadly they weren't even able to scratch the monster. If anything, all of their useless attacks were only making it more annoyed-which in turn led to more destruction.

She knew that it wasn't the case, but as she zoomed closer and closer to the Kyuubi it seemed like it had begun a special attack just for her.

Small red and blue orbs started circulating towards its mouth, eventually forming a larger dark purple orb that was growing bigger by the second. Raven knew that no matter where that thing went, that the destruction that would follow would be horrendous.

Thankfully before the attack could fully form, Vernal was already on top of the Kyuubi-slamming into the beast with all of her body weight. This action caused the beast to go stumbling, tripping and falling backward, which in turn sent the explosive technique high into the sky above the village, exploding in a brilliant explosion of oranges and reds. The shockwave was absolutely massive, sending debris flying left and right-although with chakra application

Spotting the Third Hokage on a nearby rooftop, Raven would quickly stand, patting Vernal on the head as she did so. "Hold the Kyuubi off while I form a plan of attack with Lord Third. Go home if it looks too dicey."

"Yes, ma'am" Would be the only words uttered from Vernal's mouth as she felt her summoner hop off of her back, her icy blue orbs now centered on the monstrous Kyuubi that was destroying her mistresses home.

Within an instant she was on top of the tailed beast, talons raised in an attempt to gore the Kyuubi's chest and deal a nasty blow early.

Caught off guard by the sudden attack- all the Kyuubi could do was raise one its arms in an attempt to block, roaring out in pain as the sharp talons dug into its flesh and pushed its body back.

Using its anger as strength, the monster would quickly throw Vernal off of its arm, sending the avian summon away from it and into the air.

Using the distance as an opportunity, Vernal would quickly begin channeling chakra in front of her-letting a fierce wind stir up around her. Ultimately the gathered wind would condense into a spherical shape, the newly created orb practically vibrating with chakra as it stabilized in front of her.

Taking a moment to aim-she would quickly cross her wings, letting the ball of air get smaller and smaller as more wind wrapped around it-eventually getting to the point where it was only as big as a basketball.

One fluid motion, one quick unfurling of her wings was all it took for the condensed ball of air to be sent towards the Kyuubi. The small object traveling faster than any normal ninja would be able to see.

Upon impacting the Kyuubi-the small ball would explode in a giant torrent of wind, the resounding shockwave destroying all structures within the immediate vicinity whilst simultaneously causing the beast to be sent stumbling back.

Sadly, causing the beast to stumble would be the only damage the attack did, as the Kyuubi seemed relatively undamaged. If anything, all the attack did was serve to increase the rage of the monster- his mighty tails now thrashing even more wildly destroying more and more of the once peaceful village.

* * *

Landing next to the previous Hokage, Raven would immediately voice her questions. "Lord Third! Do you have any clue as to where Kushina and Min-I mean Lord Fourth are located?" Her eyes were laced with obvious concern, the normally fierce crimson orbs now soft and slightly afraid for her friends.

The previous Hokage would let a grim expression adorn his face as he shook his head, the absence of his successor making him worry just as much as Raven was. Looking back towards the Kyuubi his expression would steel once more, the leaderly visage he was known for coming into full light. "Regardless of his absence, our priority is getting this monstrosity out of our village! Raven, if you can distract it momentarily-I should be able to push it out with the help of Enma."

She would silently steel herself before nodding silently and dashing towards a building closer to her summon, running up the side with her chakra, before propelling off of the top and landing on Vernal's back. This was her village, and she had a duty to protect it with her life. Besides, she wouldn't be much of wife if she didn't at least try to protect Minato's home.

* * *

"Vernal bring me a bit higher, we're going to do a collaboration technique!" Her voice held obvious rage and contempt, the worry for her two closest friends being warped into seething rage towards the monster that caused the issue in the first place.

As soon as she reached a suitable height, she would immediately begin to weave hand signs at a blinding speed the temperature around her slowly rising by the second.

Viewing the weaving as a sign to start-Vernal would open up her wings, letting them span out as far as they could go before channeling wind chakra into them, letting each feather glow and vibrate with energy.

As if in sync with one another, they would simultaneously let their attacks fly. **"Uchiha Style: Infernal Typhoon!"**

A gout of flame and a whirlwind of blades would join together-creating a flaming maelstrom of destruction on a collision course for the Kyuubi.

Feeling the ridiculous amount of heat that was being blasted towards it, the Kyuubi tried to raise its tails to defend itself, but it was to no avail as the attack instantly spread out and engulfed the monster in a spinning vortex of razor-sharp blades of flame, making the monster let out a roar of agony.

Not wasting a second, the Third Hokage would quickly summon a beast of his own in the form of a large primate, quickly turning the animal into a large staff and willing it to extend.

The weapon would quickly reach the monster-striking it directly in the chest a loud shockwave, the small weapon creating an unusually loud sound. Continuing to press his attack, the Third would will Enma to extend even more-pushing the beast further and further away from the Village, until it was eventually outside of it.

Any feeling of relief or victory would be short-lived though, as the beast was already in action, beginning to prepare another one of those orb attacks Raven had managed to stop earlier.

Raven didn't even have to have orders to know what she needed to do, immediately willing Vernal to take off at full speed towards the monster.

Despite the speed that Vernal was moving-the Hokage had pushed the Kyuubi so far away that Raven wouldn't be able to intercept its attack in time. Fearing the worst Vernal tried to go faster, the situation looking direr and direr, as the orb expanded with each second that was wasted.

Just as it looked like the beast was going to blast them with the attack, a giant summon in the form of a toad would appear in the sky, landing directly on top of the Kyuubi, the savior of the hour standing on top of the summon-his white cloak flowing brilliantly in the wind.

To say that the man looked worse for wear was an understatement, he was bleeding profusely from several areas and his outfit wasn't in the best condition either. However, the worst wound by far was the gaping hole that was beneath his rib-cage, as if someone had tried to shove their hand into there.

Yet..despite all of that, the man was standing tall and proud with a determined look on his face-happy to inspire all of those who believed in him. There was no doubt about it..this man was...

The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

Realizing that the Kyuubi still had a partial bomb in its mouth, Raven would quickly hop off of Vernal and land next to Minato-grabbing onto his shoulder. She knew her husband well, he was going to try and teleport the beast away, isolating it and making it easier to deal with. Her expectations were quickly met, as the group quickly flashed away-in a blink of golden light.

Within a flash, she and Minato were in a clearing far away from the village-a giant flash of light erupting behind her as the Kyuubi blew itself up with its own technique. However, that oddly hilarious scene wasn't what had her attention, now was the sight of a wonder Kushina leaning against a tree, no, her eyes were instead focused on the two blond bundles in Minato's arms.

Within an instant, her eyes glowed an even fiercer red, three tomoe now spinning around her pupil as she approached her husband. "Why the hell is Yang here!? And while I'm glad Naruto was born safely-he shouldn't be here either!"

Her eyes would then wander over his fatal and unhealed injuries, before looking at Kushina and seeing similar damage. The two were dead to rights-yet they still saw fit to go to battle instead of getting healed, and the fact that they brought children with them could only mean one thing...Naruto and Yang were to be vessels.

As much as Raven wanted to cry and scream about why it had to be her daughter and her new godson to suffer these fates, she knew she couldn't. Those two were also children of the Hokage, and as a leader and father-he couldn't ask someone else to sacrifice their children.

Tears welled up in the normally stoic woman's eyes as she embraced Minato for what could be the last time. "W-why..why did it have to be this way? Everything was supposed to be fine, a-and I wasn't even there! Damn it! Damn it all to hell!"

The blond-haired man would simply let a sad smile adorn his face, patting his wife of the head lovingly. "Having you and Kushina as my wives have been the best thing that has ever happened to me, so...please do not blame yourself, it was that masked man's fault, not yours or anyone else's.

Raven would lift her head to give Minato a confused look, her wet eyes clouded with questions. "Masked man? Who are you talking about?"

As if on cue with her question, a strange warping noise came from behind the pair the aforementioned masked figure stepping from the strange portal that created the clamor.

The man would then step forward his single eye glowing red as he spoke. "That would be me."

Raven immediately stepped forward, her Sharingan eyes blazing with cold fury as she stared at the man who was responsible for the imminent death of her husband and best friend. "Minato...go do what you must-I will clean up here."

"Be careful..he can seemingly phase through attacks as well as people and objects, so the only way to damage him is with an attack too fast for him to react to. He also has an accomplice somewhere-they're the one who dealt this stomach wound to me." With his advice given Minato would then flash away towards his other love.-the two blond bundles in his arms beginning to cry as their fate drew nearer.

Raven stared at her opponent with a calculating eye, the purpose of his chains rather obvious now that she knew his power. He would phase through an opponent and make them suddenly get caught in the chains that trailed behind him rendering them immobile and unable to retaliate to an oncoming attack afterward. She saw that he had a Sharingan but didn't pay it much mind, she had long ago inferred that the mastermind would have to have one to be able to control the Kyuubi.

Of course, even if she was surprised, it w would be no matter to her...no matter what tricks he pulled he was going to die tonight. "Prepare yourself..for I won't show you a shred of mercy you scum"

Within an instant, she was blazing through hand signs, a large fireball instantly blasting towards her opponent as a result. Immediately afterward she would launch shurikens from her side letting the blades go through the fireball to hit the opponent first. Of course, she had no doubts that he would just do that weird phasing thing Minato mentioned and decided to follow up with yet another maneuver.

Raising a single hand sign she would perform the body-flicker technique, seemingly teleporting through her fireball and over her opponent, quickly drawing her blade for an overhead slash.

As expected the man phased through the barrage of flaming shuriken without a second thought, but was unprepared for Raven to teleport through her fireball causing him to pivot and quickly phase through her slash. That was all Raven needed though-as he temporarily forgot about the fireball in his panic to not get cut causing the ball of flame to strike him directly in the back.

Instead of screaming in agony or trying to get to a safer distance, the man seemingly tanked the attack-simply letting it make him stumble forward to the point where he could reach out and quickly seize Raven by the throat. Raven, of course, didn't expect this and as a result, was easily grabbed giving her opponent free range to warp her to a different destination.

The last place she expected to land was on some oddly soft orange fur, no doubt belonging to the Kyuubi. This sudden destination change confused her for half a second and that was all her opponent needed to get behind her whilst suddenly wrapping his chains around her throat.

"The mighty leader of the Uchiha Clan, reduced to this...how disappointing. To think that you were once a candidate for Hokage." He would then force her to look down towards Minato and Kushina from atop the Kyuubi's head, the newly bound beasts claw descending towards the two of them at a rapid pace.

Time slowed down for Raven as she watched the claw pierce her husband and sister in all but blood-no doubt killing them immediately. She thrashed desperately attempting to scream out to no avail as the chains slowly choked the life out of her.

Then it happened, her vision became entirely red and black and the next thing she knew she was on autopilot. Like a ghost, she disappeared in a dark flash of crimson, the chains that bound her throat-falling limply to the ground.

The masked man froze not quite comprehending what had happened, she was suddenly in his grasp one second and gone the next.

By the time he realized what his arrogance had caused it was already too late, the crimson blade of Raven Uchiha was suddenly buried hilt deep in his stomach.

He tried to phase out of it but found himself unable to for some reason, almost as if his chakra had some sort of lock placed on it. If was perhaps the first time in a long time that he felt fear. His master had warned him not to play around, and now he was paying the price for it.

Before another action could be taken-the Kyuubi suddenly disappeared no doubt having its halves go to their respective vessels. Just like before, Raven would disappear in a crimson flash-while Obito was sent plummeting towards the ground, a strange seal from where he had been pierced preventing him from accessing his chakra.

Before his body could even land, he found himself being backhanded by a metal gauntlet-his mask shattering from the impact of it as he was sent tumbling backward, his body rolling across the ground. Despite the damage, he was still able to stand, his enhanced durability making the damage much less fatal than it would have been otherwise. Of course, Raven was quickly in his face before he had much chance to do anything.

Her Sharingan were morphed from their usual appearance into a more intricate design. The three tomoe were morphed into the central pupil pointing out from four spikes in a manner similar to a compass, each spike was surrounded by a diamond, creating a design similar to a four-pointed star with four diamonds attached to the base.

It was rather obvious as to what had happened..Raven had awakened the Mongenkyo Sharingan the evolved form birthed from witnessing the death of a loved one.

The man looked at her fearfully as she swung her sword, panicking as he tried to come up with some sort of escape plan. His chakra still seemed inactive, so he went for the next best thing and attempted taijutsu.

It was to no avail.

One quick and clean slice was all it took for the man to die, his throat completely cut through. Someone powerful enough to set this whole plan of events into action being killed in such a manner was..rather underwhelming to be honest. That was of matter now though..now she needed to bury her friends.

Closing the villain's eyes, she went to head towards her friends' corpses, before suddenly being blindsided by a strange Grimm like tentacle, the appendage wrapping around her sword and attempting to pull her, although it quickly retreated when it realized Raven wouldn't budge.

Looking upon her assailant, she would quirk an eyebrow at the woman's strange appearance. She looked...unearthly to say the least. Her skin was whiter than bone, and her eyes were black as pitch, deep crimson orbs floating in the darkness to give her some semblance of vision. Dark and grotesque veins ran up her arms and partially covered her face and in the center of her forehead was a diamond-shaped marking akin to a tattoo. She was frowning...and for some reason, that action scared Raven immensely.

"A revenge kill, how...malignant. If it weren't for the fact that you killed my most important pawn, I'd congratulate you, although..you might be an even better one." Her voice was powerful, resonating, and cemented the fact that the masked man was the true accomplice in the endeavor.

Disappearing within a crimson flash Raven would quickly try to attack the mysterious woman from behind. But as if was as simple as breathing-she would turn around and catch the blade in her palm, yanking it out of Raven's grasp with monstrous strength.

Then within an instant Raven soon found herself screaming in agony as the pasty white hand of her assailant was shoved into her stomach, in a gruesome manner. Almost immediately, black veins would spread from the wound, rising up her torso and arms before finally stopping at her face-a single tendril connecting with her eyes and turning her sclera pitch-black.

Lifting a hand, the woman would then will the shattered mask fragments from her previous pawn towards her, shaping them into a new form, the mask now becoming white and taking on the appearance to a certain Avian Grimm.

"The Namikaze's will was too strong for my possession to take effect, but the trauma Obito caused made it rather easy for it to work on you. My name is Salem..and you will now serve me. Now adorn this mask and get us out of this repugnant village-the Kyuubi can wait.. I'd prefer to do the captures chronologically anyways."

Raven would simply nod before slipping on her new gift and placing her hand on Salem's shoulder blinking the pair of them out of existence in a flash of crimson and black-although if one listened closely, they would hear an agonized echo of a name...

_"Yang.."_

* * *

**Please R&R~**


End file.
